Anjos
by Scila
Summary: Mesmo rodeado de pessoas Rony Weasley se sente sozinho quando uma nevasca muda a sua vida e a de Hermione. Shortfic. Completa. RHr


Anjos   
- Olha essa aqui, mãe. Não é bonita?  
- É sim, Gina...Mas o preço é um pouquinho salgado não acha?  
- É Natal...A gente pode gastar...O Harry ia gostar tanto.  
- É verdade...Ele está precisando de uma nova vassoura...Que acha Rony, querido?  
- Hmmm...Que foi que disse?  
- Perguntei o que acha.  
- Sobre o que?  
- Sobre a vassoura...  
- Que vassoura?  
- Rony...querido...  
- Deixa ele, mãe. Vamos dar uma olhada em umas mais baratas...Se não eu compro as luvas de couro de dragão.  
Rony ouviu a voz da irmã e da mãe ficarem cada vez mais distantes. Ele estava encostado em uma parede observando as pessoas passarem enquanto as duas olhavam a vitrine da loja de artigos de Quadribol.  
Era véspera de Natal e o Beco Diagonal estava lotado...Os vinte graus negativos não impediram ninguém de sair na rua para fazer as compras de Natal. As pessoas se esbarravam, deixavam cair presentes, encontravam velhos amigos...Passavam. Viam e voltavam.  
E ele? Ficava ali, parado. Não sentia o tal espírito natalino, não estava alegre, não estava animado, não se sentia a esperança de um novo ano...Não sentia nada.  
- RONY! Rony! Anda logo! Queremos ir na loja da Madame Malkin ver um casaco para o Gui! -era Gina o chamando. Elas já estavam longe dele e uma onda de pessoas estava entre eles.  
Rony soltou um suspiro desanimado e começou a tentar atravessar a multidão.  
Mas era como se ele fosse um boneco sem vida, sendo jogado para lá e para cá, desanimado demais para enfrentar crianças animadas com os brinquedos, pais nervosos com os preços, sogros que reclamavam da temperatura e solteiros apressados para comprar presentes de última hora.  
Então ele parou no meio da rua.Viu Gina e sua mãe se distanciarem mas não teve vontade de gritar as chamando...Para quê?  
Começou a nevar. Rony Weasley estava tão fora de si que parou para olhar os flocos de neve caírem nos cabelos e chapéus alheios. Se ele fosse um poeta...um músico...ou alguém que tivesse sequer alguma habilidade com sentimentos, ele com certeza teria achado aquilo um momento especial. Mas ele não era e nunca teria um momento especial.  
Continuou ali, parado. Observando a neve cair, cada vez mais. Devagar a multidão começou a dispersar, procurando abrigo nas lojas já lotadas de consumidores.  
E ele continuou ali, imóvel. O bruxo que passasse naquela hora não teria idéia o que aquele jovem ruivo, aparentemente normal, pensava.  
Na verdade, Rony não pensava em nada. Não pensava em que presente dar a Harry, não pensava no jantar fabuloso de Natal que iam fazer na Toca, não pensava no frio, na neve...  
A neve que caia se tornou em uma nevasca, mas ele permaneceu imóvel. Ele podia ouvir o distante ruído de vozes, várias vozes, de dentro das lojas...Mas o som do vento forte começava a ficar cada vez mais alto.  
Ele sentia saudades dela...Sentia um vazio sem ela.... "Vamos, Rony, entre em uma loja antes que fique doente."  
Por que ele não se movia? "Mas para quê?"  
A neve começava a acumular em volta de seus pés. Ele olhou para baixo, constatando o fato.  
Se ao menos ele pudesse ter evitado. Se ao menos tivesse sido mais rápido...Se ao menos pudesse voltar no tempo.  
Agora ele podia jurar que ouvia a voz dela:  
- Anda logo, Rony! Não é tão difícil! Vem! Eu te ajudo!  
Era o riso dela que ele escutava? Não...Não podia ser.  
***   
_  
- Vem! Vem comigo! -ela disse ao longe, soltando uma risada -Isso não é ótimo? Eu disse que seria!  
Ela descia a montanha rápido, rápido demais para ele.  
Ele desviava das árvores com dificuldade enquanto para ela era algo tão natural quanto andar.  
- Espera! Mione, espera! Como você corre, moça! -ele riu.  
A idéia tinha sido dela...Seus pais sempre adoraram esquiar e ela tinha aprendido com eles, apesar de nunca ter se divertido muito. Mas desta vez iria ser diferente, afinal ele estava com ela.  
- É só dar um impulso! Vem!  
Os dois decidiram passar o Natal juntos em uma antiga cabana que os pais sempre alugavam. Sem mágica, sem ceias na Toca, sem compras de Natal no Beco, sem agitação, sem nada. Só precisavam um do outro.  
Estavam namorando há um ano, e ele tinha finalmente conseguido se tornar o goleiro da seleção inglesa, ganhava o suficiente para começar uma nova vida...Uma vida com Hermione ao seu lado. Ele iria pedi-la em casamento naquela noite.  
Ela estava cada vez mais distante, longe demais para ser vista, mas ele não estava preocupado. O que poderia dar errado? Era só se encontrarem na base da montanha.  
E então começou a nevar. Pequenos flocos que naquele momento pareciam mágicos, começaram a cair cada vez mais rápido.  
Em poucos minutos ele não conseguia enxergar mais nada. Não havia sinal mais dela. O vento estourava seus tímpanos:  
- Mione! Hermione! Onde você está?!  
Ele gritava cada vez mais alto, inutilmente. Tirou seu par de esquis e correu, sem ver um palmo a sua frente, procurando por ela.  
Após o que se pareceram horas, ele ouviu ela o chamando...Era uma voz fraca. Ele correu na direção do som, procurando freneticamente.  
Descendo uma encosta ele a viu, caída.  
- Hermione! -ele gritou.  
- Rony, não...não grite...Vai causar uma avalanche, quantas...quantas vezes preciso te falar...isso? -ela disse fracamente, abrindo um pequeno sorriso.   
Ele correu até ela, se ajoelhando ao seu lado:  
- O que houve? Você está bem?  
- Eu...Eu não consegui ver.. -ela respirou fundo, buscando forças para continuar -Caí...E...Bati em umas...rochas...minha cabeça...  
- Shh...Não se canse....Eu vou te carregar, ok? Vou levar você até a cabana e de lá...de lá eu chamo ajuda...Nossas varinhas estão lá e eu vou poder te curar...pelo menos um pouco...  
As palavras saiam da boca dele mais rápido do que podia pensar...Estava tentando parecer seguro de si, mas era uma farsa...Estava completamente perdido e com...medo. Medo de perder-la:  
- Rony...Eu...Eu acho que...  
- Shh, não fale nada. Vai ficar tudo bem -Era um clichê, mas ele estava nervoso demais para ser mais articulado. Iria ficar tudo bem?  
- Não...Rony...escute...Eu... -ela começou a fechar os olhos.- Minha cabeça...Não me deixe...dormir.  
- Ok. Eu não vou.  
Rony tirou suas luvas e com o máximo de cuidado a levantou, segurando seu corpo com as duas mãos. Ele olhou para o seu rosto, estava pálido e ela lutava para manter os olhos abertos.  
A nevasca continuava forte, mas ele seguia como podia, tentando encontrar o caminho para a cabana enquanto mantinha Hermione acordada:  
- Me conte sobre às vezes que você vinha aqui com seus pais. Como foi a vez que você fez a sua primeira magia aqui.  
- Eles ficaram...tão assustados -ela abriu um pequeno sorriso -Mamãe estava preparando...chocolate quente e de repente deixou cair...Aí...E-eu concertei a xícara...  
- Você concertou uma xícara? O máximo que consegui foi fazer faíscas no meu cabelo...E depois? O que seus pais fizeram...?  
Ele continuou perguntando, tentando conversar, mas ela foi respondendo cada vez menos...Seus olhos quase fechados. E ainda não havia sinal da cabana:  
- Rony... -murmurou ela.  
- Herm?  
- Rony...Eu preciso falar...com você, antes que seja...antes que seja tarde demais.  
Rony parou bruscamente, seu desespero aumentando:  
- Não! Hermione não fale assim! Você vai ficar bem!  
Ela balançou a cabeça, negativamente:  
- Por favor, Rony...Me coloque no chão. Por favor.  
Apesar de não querer, de temer que se ele a colocasse iria perde-la para sempre, ele obedeceu. A colocou debaixo de um pinheiro, e se abaixou ao lado dela, segurando sua mão:  
- Escute Rony...Eu quero agradecer por tudo...Pelos dias felizes e pelos dias tristes. Eu só me arrependo de não ter admitido que te amava antes...Eu sempre te amei...você sabe disso não sabe?  
- Hermione não fale assim...Você vai..ficar bem.  
Mas não havia nada que mostrasse isso. Ela respirava com dificuldade e mal abria os olhos. Não bastasse isso, tremia com o vento gelado da nevasca.  
O que ele deveria fazer? Buscar ajuda? Procurar alguma caverna para esperarem a nevasca terminar? Quanto tempo isso levaria? Ela agüentaria a espera? Ele não tinha idéia, estava perdido...Nunca sentira tanto medo quanto naquele momento:  
- Rony..Não me deixe sozinha... -ela murmurou devagar, seus olhos totalmente fechados agora.  
Ele não iria, nunca. Sentou ao seu lado, a abraçando fortemente, tentando aquece-la o máximo que podia. Deixou que sua cabeça encostasse no ombro dele.  
Rony não sabia quanto tempo tinham ficado ali, abraçados. Talvez minutos, talvez horas...  
Ele olhava a sua volta tentando encontrar algum sinal da cabana, ainda nevava muito. Sua pele começava a ficar azulada com frio...Ele tinha que sair dali:  
- Herm?  
Não houve resposta:  
- Hermione?!  
Nada. Ele começou a sacudi-la, mas não houve resposta. Desespero correu por suas veias mais uma vez...Colocou seu ouvido perto do coração dela...Ainda batia...Tinha uma chance. Com cuidado a levantou novamente.  
Ele olhou para frente, e então viu uma luz fraca há vários metros dali...Enfrentando o vento ele correu na direção do que parecia ser a cabana.  
Assim que chutou a porta para abrir, colocou Hermione deitada na cama e chamou por flu ajuda.  
Os dois foram levados para St.Mungos...Onde sua aflição não diminuiu.  
O colocaram em um quarto para ficar em observação, e todos se recusavam a falar como Hermione estava:  
- Mais uns vinte minutos e você precisaria mais do que uma poção quente, rapaz...Teve sorte -disse o bruxo. -Podia ter tido hipotermia.  
Rony estava sentado na cama, impaciente para o medi-bruxo o liberasse para ver Hermione:  
- Posso ir agora?! Eu estou bem! É com a Hermione que vocês precisam se preocupar!  
- A garota que veio com você?  
- É! Onde ela está? Está bem?!  
- Ainda é cedo para saber. -ele respondeu, com um ar triste -Bem, está tudo bem com você, está liberado mas recomendo que descanse por um dia. A sua família está esperando no corredor.  
Rony saiu do quarto apressado e encontrou Harry e seus pais esperando por ele:  
- Cadê a Hermione?  
-Ela entrou em coma, Rony. Eles estão tentado vários feitiços, mas por enquanto nada. -respondeu Harry tristemente.  
Passaram-se dias de angustia até ser anunciado oficialmente o estado de Hermione. A principio Rony achava que ela iria melhorar em alguns dias mas os medi-bruxos de St.Mungos não davam esperanças de cura._  
***   
Os pensamentos de Rony foram interrompidos por literalmente um empurrão:  
- Ei sai da frente! - gritou uma bruxa apressada.  
A neve tinha parado de cair e todos os consumidores ansiosos partiam de novo em sua busca por compras pelas ruas do Beco.  
Rony se deixou soltar um suspiro. Então ouviu a voz de Gina ao seu lado:  
- Rony...Está tudo bem?  
Ele demorou a responder:  
- Está...  
Gina não pareceu convencida:  
- Estamos indo...Mamãe já comprou a vassoura para o Harry...Vamos voltar para a Toca.  
Rony assentiu. Gina e ele atravessaram as ruas do Beco, evitando como podiam os vários bruxos e bruxas e suas sacolas.  
Ao andar ao lado das vitrines, Rony parou ao ver uma loja de enfeites. Havia todo o tipo de enfeites que se podia imaginar, alguns tocavam músicas natalinas clássicas, outros jogavam flocos de neve em que passava, havia aqueles que se mexiam, faziam caretas, dançavam, havia também bolas de vidro que contavam por meio de fotos contos de Natal...Mas nenhum desses interessou a Rony, ele parou para ver dois pequenos anjinhos pendurados na árvore da loja. Eram apenas dois anjinhos simples um olhando para o outro mas Rony os achou lindos:  
- Gina, você pode esperar um minuto? Quero comprar uma coisa.  
- Claro. Pode ir, eu espero.  
Rony entrou na loja, como todas as outras estava lotada. Ele desviou de duas senhoras olhando um enfeite de Papai-Noel fazendo strip-tease e foi para perto do balcão:  
- Quanto custa aqueles dois anjos lá na árvore da vitrine?  
A vendedora olhou para ele de modo estranho:  
- Você quer aqueles dois mesmo? Mas são enfeites trouxas...  
- Você quer ganhar dinheiro ou não? Quanto custa?  
- Trinta sicles cada um.  
Rony deu o dinheiro para a mulher e pegou os dois anjos. Saiu da loja e encontrou com Gina novamente:  
- Para quem é?  
***   
A neve caía lá fora, a janela encostada do quarto mostrava uma paisagem branca com o cinza dos prédios de Londres. Raios de luz iluminavam o rosto dela:  
- Oi. Feliz Natal. Olha o que eu trouxe para colocar na sua árvore...  
Rony colocou os dois anjos na pequena árvore na mesinha ao lado da cama de Hermione e se sentou na cadeira perto dela:  
- Seus pais vão ir na ceia da Toca...Papai está todo animado...O resto está tudo igual...Eu acho que Harry vai falar com a Gina, finalmente...Ele vai seguir o seu conselho.  
Silêncio.  
- Eu sei que você pode me ouvir. Então...Eu vou falar...Mesmo Fred diga que eu pareço um idiota falando sozinho. -ele suspirou -Desculpa, Herm. Isso foi tudo a minha culpa. Eu devia ter corrido, devia ter sido mais rápido...Fiquei perdido...Eu fico perdido sem você, Herm.  
Silêncio.  
- Eu devia ter dito antes que fosse tarde demais...Eu te amo, Hermione.  
Ele não esperava resposta. A janela abriu e uma ventania invadiu a paz do quarto. Rony se levantou para fecha-la, dando às costas para a cama:  
- Eu também te amo Rony.  
Era a voz dela. Rony se virou...Lá estava Hermione Granger, com os olhos abertos, as bochechas vermelhas e com um sorriso no rosto.  
Ele a abraçou o mais forte que podia, temendo que aquilo tudo não passava de um sonho. Ficaram minutos assim, apenas juntos:  
- Você está acordada! Está falando!  
- Eu sei. Agora...Hrm...Pode me soltar?  
Ele obedeceu, nunca estivera tão feliz:  
- Hermione Granger...Fique esperando duas semanas para dizer isso, então aqui vai...Quer casar comigo?  
Hermione olhou para ele, depois para o quarto:  
- Rony Weasley...Você está me pedindo em casamento em _um quarto de hospital_?!  
- Erm...Estou.  
- Ah tá...É claro que eu aceito!  
  
FIM?  
  
N/A: Okay final um pouquinho feliz de mais...Mas é Natal né? Eles mereciam um milagre natalino! ^^; 


End file.
